A Father's First Gift
by Ginny Perry
Summary: Ghetsis becomes warped as his pursuit of power causes him to teach his young son N a painful life lesson. Warning! Contains rape, abuse, incest, and Ghetsis/N pairing. One-shot.
1. Old Version

This is my first fanfiction, so I appreciate any reviews, including constructive criticisms! **Reviews make my day, seriously! **When you're cooped up in a small room all day studying nothing but body parts and human dysfunction, it can get dreary and dull fast D: Perhaps that is what leads me to write such grim fics...**  
**

This story is DARK. PLEASE do not read if you are offended by rape, shota, incest, or male/male pairings. I'm not kidding.

* * *

**EDIT: I REWROTE THIS FIC. IF YOU WANT TO READ THE BETTER VERSION, CHECK THE 2ND CHAPTER UP IN THE RIGHT HAND CORNER~!**

* * *

Ghetsis slowly walked down one of the corridors of his home. For over twenty years he had dwelled here, a behemoth of a place, almost resembling a large castle. Ghetsis had fine tastes and preferred to surround himself with luxury. Extravagant paintings, oriental rugs, fine china. Only the best for someone far more superior than the rest of civilization.

Ahh, humanity. Ever since he was young, Ghetsis knew he was better than everyone else. People were naive, easy to manipulate. Morals clouded their own instincts and desires. For as long as he could remember, all he craved was power. Witnessing how easy ignorant people were swayed brought a sort of revelation to him. Ghetsis desired to control people, not just out of greed, but even out of sick amusement. It humored him to see people suffer at the hands of others. He knew society would find this morbid, but he couldn't care less. After all, did they sincerely feel that way, or did they simply because they felt a moral obligation to the fact?

No, no, he didn't care. In fact, Ghetsis felt that this sadistic craving of his was merely primal human desire. It was not constrained by a society's judgment. And that made him better than everyone else. That made him stronger and more worthy. Worthy to control people and obtain absolute power.

Because that was all he coveted anymore.

Absolute power.

Ghetsis passed through a large open room that he often used as a study. The fireplace had been lit and brought warmth to the often chilled air. In his study, his young son, N, sat and read from a children's book about Pokemon. Ghetsis was very careful as to what he exposed his son to regarding the creatures; he planned to use him in the future to gain control of others and their own Pokemon. For now, all N was allowed to see were injured and abused monsters. He wanted him to grow to despise people. It had been a plan set up long before he was even born.

"Hello, N," his father greeted him. N looked up and made eye contact for only a moment, then looked down again. He only ever made eye contact when spoken to. Otherwise, N deferred socialization. While this would be acceptable when interacting with others, it angered Ghetsis. He required respect.

"Hi," he replied simply. N's face was void of much of any emotion. His bland greeting irritated Ghetsis.

"N, look at me when you speak to me," he commanded, impatience in his voice. "I demand more respect from you." N paused for a moment, then looked up at his father. However, he broke eye contact constantly, glancing at the floor every few seconds. N was somewhat frightened of his father and looking into his dark, red eyes intimidated him.

Ghetsis could tell his son was uncomfortable. Still, this angered him. Ghetsis began approaching N, intent and rage in his steps. N stood up hastily and stepped back, fear obvious on his face. Ghetsis grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him back, pinning N against the wall. N's head hit the wall rather hard and he cried out softly. Ghetsis grabbed N's chin and forced him to look up at him.

"Why don't you look at me?" Ghetsis demanded sternly. "You will greet me when I address you, and you will speak to me with _respect_. I am your _father_, N." N's emerald eyes glistened with tears. "Are you crying?"

"I-I'm sorry… father…" N stuttered, determined not to let his tears overflow onto his cheeks. Just looking into his father's eyes made him tear up in fear. Unconsciously, N looked to the floor again, desperate to control his emotions. But this gesture only angered his father more. He knelt down to his eye level and grabbed onto his shirt.

"You are pitiful," he nearly yelled, trying hard to control his temper. N's constant disobeying and immature attitude struck his nerves. "You are a disrespectful bastard, N. I will have no more of it, do you understand?" N looked up into his father's eyes again, tears starting to fall down his face.

"I'm sorry, father!" he cried, his voice sincere. Shame was evident on his face, a look of humiliation and apology. He looked so pathetic to Ghetsis. And yet, his obvious weakness pleased him. Ghetsis loved feeling a sense of power, and seeing his son crying and terrified under him was delightful, almost… arousing to him. An idea came into his mind.

As these thoughts went through his mind, Ghetsis couldn't help but smile. N saw his smile and was confused, taking the brief moment to wipe the tears off his face. Ghetsis did not waste time; he held his son's shoulder with one hand and put his other hand up N's loose shirt.

"Father, what are you doing?" N's voice hitched, attempting to sound stoic but came out laced with fear. He was too young to know what was happening, but somehow, he knew it was wrong. His father's eyes showed his sadistic intent, but his touches were gentle. N was terrified.

Ghetsis ran his hand slowly down his son's small chest, noting how soft it was to him. His porcelain skin was beautiful. He saw N as a small piece of himself, knowing he was his son. But he was not good enough to be considered related to him. He was immature, rash, unstable. Ghetsis expected nothing but utmost perfection from him, and yet N was nowhere near ideal. Still, his body was young and gorgeous, and it was one aspect of his son Ghetsis wanted to corrupt.

"Quiet," Ghetsis replied simply. He put his large hand over N's mouth. As soon as he had, Ghetsis reached the waist of N's pants. Ghetsis unbuttoned them with one hand, his eyes not breaking contact with his son. N whimpered as his father slid his hand down under his waistband.

Ghetsis smirked as he felt his son's body tense up under him and begin to tremble. N's large eyes showed fear. It was amusing and almost fascinating to him. Ghetsis hadn't had a sexual encounter since he had fathered N seven or so years ago. He hadn't touched another person like this in so long, mostly because the mere thought disgusted him.

But for Ghetsis, this was hardly about sex. It was about control. It was about showing his son his own power, and showing N how miserable and weak he was. N was only six years old but still seemed so overconfident in his abilities. This would put him in his place and show him to respect his father. Show him how sick humankind really was.

When his father reached his target between N's rail-thin legs, N cried out and squirmed. He had never been touched like this and did not like it at all. He feebly tried to push his father off of him, wanting nothing more than to be free. His pushes angered Ghetsis. Ghetsis grabbed the boy by his shoulders and brutally forced him to the floor. N cried out when the side of his face met raw contact with the wooden floor.

"Father, please stop!" N pleaded, tears falling from his eyes. "Please, you're hurting-"

"You need this," Ghetsis interrupted loudly, "if you are ever to be good enough for this world." He kneeled down and held N's head to the floor to keep him from escaping. The slick wooden floor pressed painfully against his tender cheek. "Innocence and naivety will get you nowhere, N. People are cruel and will use you if you aren't strong. I have to show you the viciousness of reality." Ghetsis knew his son barely understood. If anything, he was speaking to rationalize it for himself.

Still holding N's head to the floor, Ghetsis continued what he had started. He put his hand slowly down his son's pants and wrapped his hands around his son's member. The contact had made him slightly hard, even though N did not understand why his body was reacting the way it was. Ghetsis pulled N's foreskin taught around the base of his erection and pleasure shot through the little boy's body.

The feeling was completely alien to N. At such a young age, he had no concept of his sexuality. As N's father began caressing him, N started shaking and whimpering. It felt so good, but at the same time, he felt it just wasn't right...

Ghetsis smiled, even though his son couldn't see his face. He was enjoying this more than he thought he would. He had originally saw this as an opportunity to both teach his son a lesson and to, essentially, fuck with his mind. He knew he was manipulating him, yet it did not faze him at all. In fact, Ghetsis felt aroused by how powerful he felt. His poor little child on the floor, hurt and confused, pinned down and forced to obey every whim and fancy... his own member was now rock hard, rubbing quite painfully against his pants. Ghetsis could not remember the last time he felt this sort of desire.

Still holding N's head to the floor, Ghetsis began removing his son's pants. He had originally planned to this all slowly and with finesse, but he was starting to grow feverish. He yanked at them, and within seconds he had pulled them off N's tiny body. When he reached for N's underwear, the boy panicked and started flailing in fear, making the task difficult.

"Goddammit, N!" Ghetsis cursed, his anger quickly flaring. He twisted his fingers tightly into N's soft green hair and smashed his head forcefully against the floor. N's tears came harder as his head was wracked with pain. Ghetsis did not let go of his hair, pulling at his scalp severely. His desire for control was superseded by his desire for pleasure. He could barely contain himself anymore. N's crying did not even phase him. He had only one goal in his mind.

While keeping N restrained, Ghetsis quickly unbuttoned his own pants. He was becoming so frantic, the simple task was frustrating and difficult for him. Sweat was beading on his brow. He rather ungracefully spit into his hand and rubbed his throbbing cock. Ghetsis knew he should have at least prepared his son for what was going to happen, but he had neither the patience nor the desire to do so. He hastily turned N's bottom towards him while still keeping a firm grip on his head.

N had no idea what was about to happen, but he was alarmed. His father had struck him a few times in the past, but he had never become this violent or forceful. He was not prepared for the pain that soon presented itself. With one movement, Ghetsis pushed himself into N. N screamed agonizingly, his cries grating against Ghetsis's ears. N's body painfully tensed up, his limbs shaking from the stress of the assault. Tears flooded down his face as he shut his eyes tightly.

The way his son was reacting to the situation pleased Ghetsis. He could easily see that N was in harrowing misery. This was all part of the plan… it was working so perfectly. Make him realize how sick people are. Make him build a wall around himself that shields him from others. Make him despise people and their silly desires. He is no more than a tool to help gain the ultimate goal: absolute control. Ghetsis had to fill his son with hate.

Ghetsis slowly pushed himself into the boy's body, relishing the feeling around him. With every inch, N cried out.

"Daddy, it hurts!" N screamed, forgetting the more formal title Ghetsis preferred. "Stop, stop! It-" Ghetsis yanked at his son's hair, snapping his head from off the floor, and N cried out again. Ghetsis said nothing as he slowly started to pump in and out of N's tiny frame. Yanking N's ponytail to elicit more response from him, Ghetsis reached around with his other hand and wrapped his hand around his son's small erection. A twinge of pleasure wracked the boy's abused body, mixing with the overwhelming pain.

Ghetsis had no interest in whether or not N was enjoying this. He figured the gesture would only confuse him further, which was satisfying to him. If he could get N to start feeling gratification, perhaps this assault would be even more traumatic for him. Ghetsis started thrusting harder, his grip on N's hair tugging even more, his hands artfully pumping his son to his own rhythm. _God, this is amazing_, he thought to himself. He had nearly forgotten how pleasurable sex really was.

Blood began to run down N's leg, feeding a small pool next to his knee. Ghetsis could smell it, so strong that the metallic liquid left an iron taste in his mouth. It aroused him even more, knowing just how much damage he was really causing to his son's body. His pace quickened, pleasure mounting throughout his muscles. He could feel his orgasm building. It had been so long…

The quickened pace only brought more pain to N. He could feel the blood trickling down his thigh, which only elicited more terror. Was his father going to kill him? He could only wonder. His throat was hoarse from screaming; only rough, rasped wails now came out of his mouth. N's body was so weak from the whole ordeal, he could barely support himself on his elbows anymore. Had it not been for Ghetsis's rigid hold on his hair, N would no longer be off the floor. The only pleasure that he had felt originally from being jerked on had been gone; by now, his member was rubbed raw. Now, all he felt was pain. Truly agonizing pain.

Ghetsis felt himself getting closer and closer to coming. By now, all he was thinking about was release. He freed his son's penis from his grasp and grabbed onto the side of N's hips. Ghetsis dug his nails into N's side, pulling his pelvis towards him, trying to get as much leverage as possible. His breaths were ragged and gasping as he fucked his son's body frantically. He felt his climax climb, then hit his point of ecstasy.

Ghetsis shuddered madly as he orgasmed, coming hard into N's petite body and pulling brutally on his son's hair. N felt his father's seed fill him, and it burned his insides. Ghetsis collapsed onto his son, panting into his ear. N was so thankful that it was over; all he wanted was relief from the horrible pain his body was tormented with. The feeling of his father's body so close to him disgusted N. He tried halfheartedly to push Ghetsis off of him, but he was far too weak and tired. Ghetsis didn't seem to care at all. He was too wrapped up in his pleasure to care. This great feeling of control, the feeling of dominance, power… coupled with his first orgasm in what seemed like a lifetime, he couldn't bring himself to care about anything. It was so unlike him, this loss of restraint. That alone was enough to give him a rush.

After what felt like an eternity for N, Ghetsis finally composed himself enough to stand up off of him. Ghetsis brushed the stray hair away that had fallen into his face and pulled his pants back up and buttoned them. Straightening his clothing, he began to stroll away as dignified as he had when entering the room not so long before. He did not say a word to N as he exited. He felt that he didn't have to. Ghetsis had done exactly as he had planned. And, judging by the crying, crumpled heap of a child on the floor of his study, he was successful.

N could not move. His entire body had betrayed him. His head was throbbing, his groin burning from being rubbed raw, his legs shaking uncontrollably from the trauma his bottom had endured. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He felt so alone and betrayed. Broken, even. His father had told him that humans would betray him, but he never expected him to as well. A sense of hatred began to burn in him. He couldn't trust anyone anymore.

The fire that had been lit in the fireplace had died down, its embers barely burning any longer. Darumaka, one of N's companion Pokemon, came scurrying into the room as quickly as its stubby feet could take it. The creature had originally been given to N a year ago by this father; Ghetsis had told him the poor thing was abandoned by its cruel owner to die in a marsh. Darumaka was now perfectly healthy thanks to N. It loved to maintain the fireplaces around the house, keeping N's home very warm.

When the monster had noticed his friend lying on the floor, it immediately ran to N's side. The creature chattered, seemingly concerned. N weakly patted it on the head with a shaky hand.

"It's okay, Daru," N assured it, tears still tumbling down his cheeks. "I'm… I'm going to be okay…" Darumaka snuggled up next to him. Its body heat warmed N to the core. N wrapped his arms around the creature, feeling comforted by its warmth and concern. _Pokemon seem to be the only thing that care about me_, N thought to himself. _People only want to hurt us, Daru. I wish people would just leave Pokemon alone. Maybe then, they'd learn to treat each other nicely, too…_

Ghetsis stood in the hall outside of his son's sight, watching the scene play out before him. A smile curled up his face.

It was going to be easier than he had expected.


	2. New Version

It's been almost exactly two years since I wrote A Father's First Gift and it was my very first fanfiction! However, I reread it recently and it wasn't up to par with my standards, so I rewrote it. The same warnings still apply, this one is just more brutal and written more clearly than the last fic. I didn't want to delete it though because I feel like it's a piece of history, haha!

* * *

Ghetsis slowly walked down one of the corridors of his home. For over twenty years he had dwelled here, a behemoth of a place, almost resembling a large castle. The sage had fine tastes and preferred to surround himself with luxury. Extravagant paintings, oriental rugs, fine china. Only the best for someone far more superior than the rest of civilization.

Ahh, humanity. Ever since he was young, Ghetsis knew he was better than everyone else. People were naive, easy to manipulate. Morals clouded their own instincts and desires. For as long as he could remember, all he craved was power. Witnessing how easy ignorant people were swayed brought a sort of revelation to him. He desired to control people, not just out of greed, but even out of sick amusement. It humored him to see people suffer at the hands of others. He knew society would find this morbid, but he couldn't care less. After all, did they sincerely feel that way, or did they simply because they felt a moral obligation to the fact?

No, no, he didn't care. In fact, Ghetsis felt that this sadistic craving of his was merely primal human desire. It was not constrained by a society's judgment. And that made him better than everyone else. That made him stronger and more worthy. Worthy to control people and obtain absolute power.

Because that was all he coveted anymore.

Absolute power.

Ghetsis passed through a large open room that he often used as a study. The fireplace had been lit and brought warmth to the often chilled air. In his study, his young son, N, sat and read from a children's book about Pokemon. Ghetsis was very careful as to what he exposed his son to regarding the creatures; he planned to use him in the future to gain control of others and their own Pokemon. For now, all N was allowed to see were injured and abused monsters. He wanted him to grow to despise people. It had been a plan set up long before he was even born.

"Hello, N," his father greeted him. N looked up and made eye contact for only a moment, then looked down again. He only ever made eye contact when spoken to. Otherwise, he deferred socialization. While this would be acceptable when interacting with others, it angered Ghetsis. He required respect.

"Hi," the boy replied simply. N's face was void of much of any emotion. His bland greeting irritated his father.

"N, look at me when you speak to me," he commanded, impatience in his voice. N paused for a moment, then looked up at the man. However, he broke eye contact constantly, glancing at the floor every few seconds. N was somewhat frightened of his father, and looking into his dark, red eyes intimidated him to the very core.

Ghetsis could tell his son was uncomfortable. Still, this angered him. He approached the boy, intent and rage in his steps. N stood up hastily and stepped back, his eyes widening as he attempted to avoid imminent violence. Ghetsis grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him back, pinning N against the wall. The child's head hit the wall rather hard and he cried out softly, but soon felt a hand gripping his chin, forcing him to look up.

"Why don't you look at me?" Ghetsis demanded sternly. "You will greet me when I address you, and you will speak to me with_ respect_. I am your _father_." N's emerald eyes began to haze over as the harsh words stung. "Are you crying?!"

"I-I'm sorry… father…" N stuttered, determined not to let his tears overflow onto his cheeks. Just looking into his father's eyes made him tear up in fear. Unconsciously, N looked to the floor again, desperate to control his emotions. But this gesture only angered his father more. The tall man knelt down to his eye level and grabbed onto his shirt.

"You are _pitiful_," he nearly yelled, trying hard to control his temper. His son's constant disobeying and immature attitude struck at his nerves; the mere thought of him now caused him to twist at the fabric tighter, bringing the boy closer to his face. "Your insolence disgusts me, N. I will have no more of it, do you understand?" N looked up into his father's eyes again, tears starting to fall down his face.

"I'm sorry, father!" he cried, his voice sincere. Shame was evident on his face, a look of humiliation and apology. He looked so pathetic to Ghetsis. And yet, his obvious weakness pleased him. The sage loved feeling a sense of power, and seeing his son crying and terrified under him was delightful, almost… arousing to him. An idea came into his mind.

As these thoughts surfaced, Ghetsis couldn't help but smile softly. The sudden calmness in his father's face confused him, taking the brief moment to wipe the tears off his face. Ghetsis did not waste time; he held his son's shoulder with one hand and put his other hand up N's loose shirt.

"Father, what are you doing?" N's voice hitched, attempting to sound stoic but came out laced with fear. He was too young to know what was happening, but somehow, he knew it was wrong. His father's eyes showed his sadistic intent, but his touches were gentle. N was terrified.

Ghetsis ran his hand slowly down his son's small chest, noting how soft it was to him. His porcelain skin was beautiful. He saw N as a small piece of himself, but he was still not good enough to be considered a Harmonia. He was immature, rash, unstable. He expected nothing but utmost perfection from him, and yet N was nowhere near ideal. Still, his body was young and gorgeous, and it was one aspect of his son the man wanted to corrupt.

"I.. I don't like this..."

"Quiet," Ghetsis replied simply. He put his large hand over N's mouth. As soon as he had, Ghetsis reached the waist of N's pants, unbuttoning them with one hand, his eyes not breaking contact with his son. The boy whimpered as his father slid his hand down under his waistband.

Ghetsis smirked as he felt his son's body tense up under him and begin to tremble. N's large eyes showed fear. It was amusing and almost fascinating to him. Ghetsis hadn't had a sexual encounter since he had fathered N seven or so years ago. He hadn't touched another person like this in so long, mostly because the mere thought disgusted him.

But for Ghetsis, this was hardly about sex. This was about putting him in his place. This was about showing his son his own power, and showing N how miserable and weak he was. N was only six years old, but still seemed so overconfident and smug in his abilities. This would put him in his place and show him to respect his father. Show him how sick humankind really was.

When his father reached his target between N's rail-thin legs, the child cried out and squirmed. The terror that had been building reached a breaking point. He feebly tried to push his father off of him, wanting nothing more than to be free from the unwanted contact. But his retaliation angered Ghetsis. The sage grabbed the boy by his shoulders and brutally forced him to the ground. N cried out when the side of his face met raw contact with the wooden floor.

"Father, please stop!" N pleaded, tears falling from his eyes. "Please, you're hurting-"

"You need this," Ghetsis interrupted loudly, "if you are ever to be good enough for this world." He kneeled down and held N's head to the floor to keep him from escaping. The slick wooden boards pressed painfully against his tender cheek. "Innocence and naivety will get you nowhere, N. People are cruel and will use you if you aren't strong. I have to show you the viciousness of reality."

The man knew his son barely understood. If anything, he was speaking to rationalize it for himself.

Still holding N's head to the floor, Ghetsis continued what he had started. He put his hand slowly down his son's pants and wrapped his hands around his son's member. The contact had made him slightly hard, even though N did not understand why his body was reacting the way it was. Ghetsis pulled N's foreskin taught around the base of his erection and caused his body to shudder.

Ghetsis smiled, even though his son couldn't see his face. He was enjoying this more than he thought he would. He had originally saw this as an opportunity to both teach his son a lesson and to, essentially, toy with his mind. He knew he was manipulating him, yet it did not faze him at all. In fact, Ghetsis felt aroused by how powerful he felt. His poor little child on the floor, hurt and confused, pinned down and forced to obey every whim and fancy... his own member was now hard, rubbing quite painfully against his pants. Ghetsis could not remember the last time he felt this sort of desire.

While continuing to pin him down, Ghetsis began removing his son's pants. He had originally planned to this all slowly and with finesse, but he was starting to grow feverish. He yanked at them, and within seconds he had pulled them off N's tiny body. When he reached for his underwear, the boy panicked and started flailing in fear, making the task difficult.

"Stop doing that! Stop! I don't _like_ this!" he cried. _What is daddy doing...?_

"Uncouth _wretch_," Ghetsis seethed, his anger quickly flaring. He twisted his fingers tightly into N's soft green hair and smashed his head forcefully against the floor. N's tears came harder as his head was wracked with pain. Large hands did not let go of his hair, his scalp searing. Ghetsis's desire for control was superseded by his desire for pleasure, now; he could barely contain himself anymore. N's crying did not even phase him any longer. He had only one goal in his mind.

While keeping N restrained, Ghetsis quickly unbuttoned his own pants. He was becoming so frantic, the simple task was frustrating and difficult for him. Sweat was beading on his brow. The man roughly pulled the boy up from the floor to his knees, shoving his throbbing cock against his pale face. Precome leaked from the slit as the sage rubbed the head along small, thin lips.

"Put your mouth around it, boy."

N pursed his lips tightly together, shaking his head quickly.

"_Don't disobey me_."

Sobbing harder, N turned his head away. He was acting on impulse, now; his mind was screaming to fight or flee, and all he could manage to do is try to avoid the situation, however foolish it may be to do so. The boy did not see his father's hands reach down and grab his jaw, which grasped tightly and pried his jaw open. Before he could react, something large and intrusive was shoved down his throat, pulled out, then forced back in. N sputtered and gagged on it, retching after only a few seconds of the torment. His father shoved himself in one more time and held it until his son choked, saliva dripping down his chin as he fought the urge to vomit.

The meager display was dissatisfying to Ghetsis. Once more, he shoved the small body below him to the ground, his hand returning to grip the boy's long, green locks. The man knew he should have at least prepared his son for what was going to happen, but he had neither the patience nor the desire to do so. He hastily turned N's bottom towards him while still keeping a firm grip on his head, the sound of a young voice heaving and gasping still filling the air.

Suddenly, N felt a tearing pain and he screamed agonizingly, his cries grating against Ghetsis's ears. N's body painfully tensed up while his limbs shook madly from the stress of the assault. Tears flooded down his face as he shut his eyes tightly, his mind fighting to process what was happening to him. Was Ghetsis killing him?

The way his son was reacting to the situation pleased Ghetsis. He could easily see that N was in harrowing misery. This was all part of the plan… it was working so perfectly. Make him realize how sick people are. Make him build a wall around himself that shields him from others. Make him despise people and their silly desires. He is no more than a tool to help gain the ultimate goal: absolute control. Ghetsis had to fill his son with hate.

Ghetsis slowly pushed himself into the boy's body, relishing the feeling around him. With every inch, N cried out.

"Daddy, _it hurts_!" N screamed, forgetting the more formal title Ghetsis preferred. "Stop stop stop stop _please_! It-" Ghetsis yanked at his son's hair, snapping his head from off the floor, and N cried out again. The man said nothing as he slowly started to pump in and out of N's tiny frame. Yanking N's ponytail to rip a response from him, Ghetsis reached around with his other hand and wrapped his hand around his son's small erection. It elicited no pleasure, only confusing sensations mixed with unbearable pain.

The loud screams the child made were hoarse now, coming out as choked whines that became louder with every pump. Ghetsis started thrusting harder, his grip on N's hair tugging even more. _God, this is amazing_, the sage thought to himself. He had nearly forgotten how pleasurable sex really was after all these years without.

Blood began to run down N's leg, feeding a small pool next to his rug-burned knee. Ghetsis could smell it, so strong that the metallic liquid left an iron taste in his mouth. It aroused him even more, knowing just how much damage he was really causing to his son's body. His pace quickened, pleasure mounting throughout his muscles. He could feel his orgasm building. It had been so long…

The quickened pace only brought more pain to N. He could feel the blood trickling down his thigh, which only elicited more terror. Was his father going to kill him? He could only wonder. The boy shut his mouth tightly in an attempt to stop the horrid squeaks that rose from his raw throat. N's body was so weak from the whole ordeal, he could barely support himself on his elbows anymore. Had it not been for Ghetsis's rigid hold on his hair, he would no longer be off the floor. The only sensation that he had felt originally from being jerked on had been gone; by now, his member was rubbed raw. Now, all he felt was pain. Truly agonizing pain.

Ghetsis felt himself getting closer and closer to coming. By now, all he was thinking about was release. He freed his son's erection from his grasp and grabbed onto the side of N's hips. He dug his nails into soft flesh, pulling his pelvis towards him, trying to get as much leverage as possible. His breaths were ragged and gasping as he fucked his son's body frantically. He felt his climax climb, then hit his point of ecstasy.

Ghetsis shuddered as he orgasmed, coming hard into N's petite body and pulling brutally on his son's hair. N felt his father's seed fill him, burning at in his insides. A heavy weight fell on top of him as he felt the man's breath pant in his ear, nearly suffocating him. N was so thankful that it was over; all he wanted was relief from the horrible pain his body was still tormented with. The feeling of the body so close to him disgusted the child. He tried halfheartedly to push Ghetsis off of him, but he was far too weak and tired.

The older man didn't seem to care at all. He was too wrapped up in his pleasure to care. This great feeling of control, the feeling of dominance, power… coupled with his first orgasm in what seemed like a lifetime, he couldn't bring himself to care about anything. It was so unlike him, this loss of restraint. That alone was enough to give him a rush.

After what felt like an eternity for N, Ghetsis finally composed himself enough to stand up off of him. He brushed the stray hair away that had fallen into his face and pulled his pants back up and buttoned them. Straightening his clothing, he began to stroll away as dignified as he had when entering the room not so long before. He did not say a word as he exited. He felt that he didn't have to. Ghetsis had done exactly as he had planned. And, judging by the crying, crumpled heap of a child on the floor of his study, he was successful.

N could not move. His entire body had betrayed him. His head was throbbing, his groin burning from being rubbed raw, his legs shaking uncontrollably from the trauma his bottom had endured. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He felt so alone and betrayed. Broken, even. His father had told him that humans would betray him, but he never expected him to as well. A sense of hatred began to burn in him. He couldn't trust anyone anymore.

The fire that had been lit in the fireplace had died down, its embers barely burning any longer. Darumaka, one of N's companion Pokemon, came scurrying into the room as quickly as its stubby feet could take it. The creature had originally been given to him a year ago by this father; Ghetsis had told him the poor thing was abandoned by its cruel owner to die in a marsh. Darumaka was now perfectly healthy thanks to N. It loved to maintain the fireplaces around the house, keeping N's home very warm.

When the monster had noticed his friend lying on the floor, it immediately ran to N's side. The creature chattered, seemingly concerned. The boy weakly patted it on the head with a shaky hand.

"It's okay, Daru," N assured it, tears still tumbling down his cheeks. "I'm… I'm going to be okay…" Darumaka snuggled up next to him. Its body heat seemed to warm him to the core. N wrapped his arms around the creature, feeling comforted by its heat and concern. _Pokemon seem to be the only thing that care about me_, N thought to himself. _People only want to hurt us, Daru. I wish people would just leave Pokemon alone. Maybe then, they'd learn to treat each other nicely, too…_

Ghetsis stood in the hall outside of his son's sight, watching the scene play out before him. A smile curled up his face.

It was going to be easier than he had expected.


End file.
